


In My Experience

by daala2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daala2/pseuds/daala2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are simply my responses to Snarry100 prompts. All are snippets from a larger story that takes place post-war but Severus obviously lives. Severus is the Headmaster at Hogwarts and is carrying on a clandestine relationship with 8th year Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: Written for snarry100's prompt #281: Experience
> 
> Warning(s): Language and innuendo
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made  
> from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

“Hermione, honestly, not everything is a conspiracy” Harry drawled, rolling his eyes.   
Mockingly, Hermione chastised “In my experience Harry, when people mysteriously disappear  
for hours at a time and are only willing to give vague answers as to their whereabouts, then there is a conspiracy afoot.”

Harry rubbed a hand over his eyes, looked toward the ceiling of the common room, and sighed.  
Hermione really was too smart, not to mention nosy, for her own good. She was  
too nosy for his own good as well. Harry mulled over ways to deflect her without having her  
realize it. ‘Well bollocks.’

_______________________________

 

Later in the evening, after Harry had successfully disappeared out of the 8th years’  
common room, Severus was advising him, “In my experience Harry, the simplest  
answer tends to be the best”.

“Yes Severus, I am sure Hermione would love the simple answer. I am simply sneaking  
off to surreptitiously sleep with the Headmaster. Nothing to concern your bushy  
head over”

“I advise leaving out the ‘bushy head’ part of that explanation”.

Harry gave his best effort at sneering and replied, “You know how Hermione is about rules,  
I doubt she would approve.”

“Yes, but would she believe you?”

_______________________________

 

Harry knitted his eyebrows in thought. “So, I should tell her the truth with the assumption  
that she will not believe me anyway.”

“You can be taught, Potter”.

“I am not sure if she is that gullible, Severus.”

“I have been reading her papers for going on eight years, she is that gullible. If a conclusion  
cannot be made from facts that can either be observed or found in a book, then the truth will elude her.”

“I think that she will take me seriously and sprint to Professor McGonagall’s office.”

“Would you care to make a wager, Mr. Potter?”

_______________________________

“I can’t believe it. You win Severus. Ron is probably still laughing and Hermione huffed  
and said that if I am not going to take her concern for me seriously, I should just say so.”  
Harry now looked forward to shocking them silent when he came clean for real at the end of the year.

“So, would you care to pay up now, my Harry”, smirked Severus.

“Um, sure, but I don’t know if I am experienced enough to hold my breath long enough to do

that.”

“The wonderful thing about experience, Potter, is that you can always acquire more”


End file.
